Divided We Fall: The 150th Hunger Games
by AvaSteele
Summary: 24 tributes enter, 1 remains victorious. It's everyone's favourite time once again; Time for the 150th annual Hunger Games. Join us as we follow the story of 24 young tributes as they fight for their lives and a chance at fame and fortune in the 5th Quarter Quell. The rules are changed save for one; There can only be one victor. Let the games begin.
1. Prologue

His shoes clicked sharply on the tile floor as he paced nervously. Everything had to be perfect. Screens to his left were playing videos of past quarter quells, statistics organizing themselves on charts on the other side. Information flying about faster than the people amassed could type.  
"Sir, we have a situation."

"What?" His voice was cold, harsh.

"The Districts are restless, the president has requested that this Quarter Quell be what puts them back in line."

"And?"

"And, sir?"

"What do you suggest to fix the situation"

"I don't know, sir. President Victus just needs you to make sure the Districts know that they are helpless without the Capitol's support."

"Helpless without the Capitol's support...?" The man turned to his assistant and muttered a few words.

"But sir, no one has attempted something like this for the Quarter Quell!"

"I don't care! Just make it happen!" _Everything has to be perfect._

Hey Dolls! I am actually really excited to write this. I have a lot planned for some of it but I will need your help. This is a sort of Syot where some IRL friends gave me most of the characters but there will be voting points along the story so look out fo thoses. Be sure to let me know if you like it! I love to hear for you all and it really keeps me going.

~ArticSong


	2. District 1 Pre-Reapings

-Morganite-

Morganite was looking in her mirror. Her golden hair was done up in ringlet curls, a yellow rose resting on her silver headband. She despised today. Everyone was so excited for the one thing she dreaded. The Hunger Games. It disgusted her personally _. How could anyone enjoy watching children beat each other to death?_ These things messed with people's heads until they were cheering for violence and worshiping the victors like gods. She would never understand.

-Beckett-

Beckett was ready for today. He had been preparing for this his whole life and now the day was here. Today was the day he volunteered for The Hunger Games. He gave himself a once over in the mirror before he left. His suit was perfect, everything in place. His golden watch flashed on his wrist. Satisfied, he descended the stairs. His parents were in the parlor. They both looked up when he entered and smiled.

"There he is. Man of the hour." Beckett smiled. His mother walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Beckett nodded. "Nervous?" Beckett laughed.

"Mother. I'll be fine. I'm ready for this." Beckett's father nodded and his mother shook her head, patting his cheek.

"I'm a mother. It's my job to worry." She said. Beckett nodded.

"But there is no reason for it. Today will be perfect." His mother sighed but stepped back so Beckett was now in front of his father. Beckett honestly looked up to his father. He was a powerful man who commanded respect. A great leader, one Beckett hoped he could be one day. His father looked down at him with the faintest of smiles.

"Do us proud son." He said, placing a hand on Beckett's shoulder. Beckett nodded.

"I will. I promise." His father held his gaze a moment longer before nodding and letting him go.

-Morganite-

Morgan made her way down the street. She didn't want to be late, of course. But she had to admit the decorations were quite pretty. There were lanterns lining the street, crystalline or covered in sequins and sparkles. The gardeners had been working hard and there were beautiful arrangements of flowers and plants in every colour. They were arranged in intricate patterns and designs. She was sure from the sky they spelled 150th somewhere in some golden blooms. The streets were shining, walkways cleaned and glimmering and every building practically sparkling in the sunlight.

"Shimmer! Shimmer wait up!" Morgan turned around to see her best friend Anita running down the street towards her. Anita was always running late for something and Morgan sent her a smile as she caught up. Anita was in a pale pink dress and her dark hair, which once must have been very styled, was now faintly messy from her run. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked, slightly breathless. Morgan sighed.

"I guess." Anita frowned at her, looping arms with Morgan.

"Come on Shimmer. I know you hate the games but you can at least appreciate the festivities." She said. Morgan sighed, giving Anita a small smile. Anita didn't like the Games either but she always tried to make something positive of it. She was babbling on about something about the district but Morgan couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the day. Like something bad was going to happen.

"After all, what are the odds of either of us going anyway?" Morgan shook her head. She didn't really want to think about it.

-Beckett-

Beckett was walking down the stone path himself. He was determined to get into the games. This is my chance. He often found himself alone. He had acquaintances sure, but his ambitions often got in the way of real friendship. He was out to be the best and that meant he couldn't allow anyone to get in his way. No matter how lonesome that might make him. He actually quite enjoyed the games. Maybe he was raised to, but there was something thrilling about them. He thought of what it'd be like if he won. Fame, fortune, and respect. He was going to win these games. No one can stop me.


	3. District 2 Pre-Reapings

-Lacey-

Today was a special day. At lease according to the capital. The reaping day for The Hunger Games. Honestly, Lacey didn't understand why it was such a big celebration _. Kids forced to kill each other! Whoo! The games are stupid._ She sighed. Her bed was far too comfortable for this. The last thing she wanted was to have to leave her warm spot of comfort and have to go out and deal with people. Especially the idiots who were very excited for this. Lacey looked over at the purple dress hanging up for her. It was a nice shade of purple, made of a flowing material. _Majestic._ She looked over at her clock and sighed. She was not excited for today.

-Cobalt-

Cobalt straightened his tie again, smoothing out his blue suit.

"If you keep adjusting that, you're going to mess it up." Cobalt looked up at his brother, Jasper, who was smiling at him from across the table. Cobalt gave him a half smile back but stopped messing with his outfit. He was both excited and nervous for today. Today was the day he might join his family's fame.

"Ah, my beautiful boys." Cobalt smiled as his mother walked into the kitchen as well. "Let me see you." Cobalt stood up, easily taller than his mother. She examined his outfit and smiled, her blue eyes full of pride.

"You look amazing Cobalt. Your father would be proud." Cobalt's smile faltered.

"He's not here?" Of course he wasn't here. Why would today be any different?

"I'm sure he'd have been here if he could've." Jasper said. Cobalt shook his head.

"I'm sure he would be." He growled. Jasper sent him a look but Cobalt rolled his eyes and headed out the door, ignoring his mother's calls for him.

He'd be here my ass.

-Lacey-

Lacey readjusted her hair pin for the nth time since she'd put it on. It did not want to stay in her hair. Figures.

"Lacey!" She waved at her friend, Taylor, who was waiting for her in the square. The district had tried to decorate, adding multi colored and glittering, but they district remained mostly grey. Tall spires of buildings made of stone were elegant but they made everything wash together somedays.

"Hey Taylor." She said, smiling at her friend. Taylor was in a green gown similar to Lacey's. Her orange hair was done up in an elaborate bun. They honestly looked more like they were going to a party rather than the reapings.

"Ready to go get sentenced?" She asked. Lacey laughed, looping arms with her friend as they began their walk.

"Oh yes. Death! Finally!" Taylor laughed and swatted her friends arm.

"Shhh. You'll make people stare." Lacey fixed her friend with a look before rolling her eyes.

"Because I care about that." Taylor shook her head but was smiling.

"So have you found a date yet?" Lacey looked at her friend like she was crazy. "For the party. Lacey, did you forget?" Lacey shushed her.

"I didn't forget. I just haven't found anyone." Taylor groaned in exasperation.

"Lacey. Come on." Lacey smiled apologetically as Taylor began looking around the teens walking by them.

"Okay, how about that one?" She asked pointing to a brunette. Lacey shook her head laughing. This would be interesting no matter what happened.

-Cobalt-

Cobalt was still angry as he walked down the street. His father was never there for anything. He didn't care that Cobalt was top of his class with perfect grades. He would have to be around for that.

"Cobalt!" Cobalt let out a frustrated sigh as his brother caught up with him. "You can't just storm out like that." Cobalt rolled his eyes and was stopped by Jasper's hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want Jasper?" He groaned. Jasper frowned at him, the family blue eyes stormy.

"What's wrong with you today?" Cobalt narrowed his eyes.

"You know what's wrong."

"Father is busy at work."

"Father's always busy at work! Hell, I hardly know the man!" Cobalt ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration. Jasper shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Father cares."

"When has he ever cared?" Cobalt spat. "He's never there! For anything! Hell, he was only there for you once you were picked for the games. That's all he cares about! His Legacy! Anything for that." Jasper looked like he wanted to argue but they both knew Cobalt was right. Cobalt shook his head.

"Well, I'm here for you. No matter what happens, I'll be proud of you." Cobalt nodded. Jasper smiled and ruffled his hair like he was a child.

"Now go before you're late." Cobalt gave him a small smile and a wave as he continued down the street. I'll make sure Father sees me. No matter the cost.


	4. District 3 Pre-Reapings

-Jack-

Jack hated working in the factories. He would much rather be out exploring the district. Out on an adventure. And the days he got off were to watch the pathetic excuse of the games? Disgusting. He hated the games. They represented everything that was wrong with the world. Who could find it fun to watch people kill each other? It was barbaric.

"Jack!" He turned around to see his little sister in the door way. The toddler ran over to him, blonde curls bobbing as she went. He picked up the three-year-old, resting her on his hip.

"Hello Anna." The little girl smiled and hugged him. "how can I help you?"

"Breakfast time." She said. Jack nodded.

"Breakfast it is." He smiled before tickling the child. She squealed and he set her down. She giggled and ran away with Jack chasing after her, laughing himself.

Jack followed a laughing, screaming Anna into their small, crowded kitchen. She ran past their father who was by the stove, nearly shoving him aside.

"Jack, I asked you not to rile her up." Jack laughed and helped Anna into her chair.

"Sorry Dad." He said. His dad sighed but Jack saw him smile.

"Lizz! You're missing breakfast!" Jack yelled. This was followed by his other sister running into the kitchen. The twelve year old's clothing was crooked and her hair was messily arranged half in one braid, half unbraided.

"Sit." Jack's father said. "I'll finish your hair." He placed the breakfast on the table. Jack helped put food on Anna's plate.

"Juice." Anna said. Jack looked to his father.

"In the fridge." Jack nodded and crossed to the refridgerator. Inside was a mostly empty bottle of juice. Jack sighed.

"Dad we're almost out." He said, adding some water to Anna's cup to make it last. His father nodded, busy braiding Lizz's hair. Jack felt bad for his father. Ever since his mother died his father had to pick up on everything real fast. And he did a good jobs too.

-Gabriella-

Gabby looked out her window. Today was a beautiful day; It was sunny, without a cloud in the sky. And yet the weather didn't match the tone of the day at all.

 _It's that day again_. Gabby personally found the games to be an abomination. What was their point other than to oppress the people and keep them afraid? Gabby had heard story's that 75 years ago a girl had tried to stand up to the capital. The second rebellions. They were taught in school of the consequences that ensued: harsher laws, more families in poverty and the last two quarter quells. Both were completely barbaric, meant to crush the public's spirit. Gabby looked over her dress again. Just a pale green and plain. She sighed and stepped away from her window. She had to face the day some time.

-Jack-

Jack and Lizz were about ready to go but Lizz looked pale and afraid.

"Don't be scared. You won't get picked." Jack said to her. She nodded. It was her first hunger games where she was old enough to be present. Their father walked over and gave lizz a big hug and kiss the the top of her head.

"You'll be fine, sweet heart. I promise. Just stay by your brother." She nodded and moved to wait by the door. Jack turned to face his father and he was pulled into a hug.

"You're going to be fine too." He said. Jack wanted to believe him.

"Dad, my name is in there so many times."

"I know and I'm sorry. Look after your sister."

"You know I will." They pulled apart and Jack could see the fear in his father's eyes.

"Stay out of trouble alright?" Jack smiled.

"No promises." He said. His father gave him a small smile and kissed his fore head before waving him off. Jack had a bad feeling leaving the house. Like everything was about to change.

-Gabby-

Gabby was waiting in the square for her friend, Vanessa. She saw her appear and walked over to her. Vanessa looked nervous today and they all knew why.

"Hey Gabby. You look nice." Gabby smiled.

"You look nice as well." And Vanessa did. Her raven hair was in a beautiful braid and her red dress was more fancy than practical.

"So are you ready for this?" She asked. Gabby shook her head.

"Come on, it's not like our names will get picked right?" Gabby nodded, more to convince herself than to agree.

"Right." But was she sure. Today everything could change.

Hey! Thanks so much for reading! And a special shout out to shearsj for following. You rock and your support means to word.


	5. District 4 Pre-Reapings

-Alena-

"Genie!" Alena called. The beach was beautiful that day and right now she was hiding for as long as she could. She wanted to stay away from the Games as much as possible. She despised them. They were senseless laughter for entertainment and that was sick. She was roused from her thoughts by Genie nudging her hand. She looked down at the dog. The mixed dowg had a stick in her mouth and was wagging her tail expectantly. Alena smiled and threw the stick watching Genie take off after it again. Alena loved the beach; it was where she went to think when life got in the way. She had a lot of memories here. Her brother, Bailey, used to take her here all the time and they would have adventures. That hadn't happened for a while though. Now Bailey was sick. Somedays, he didn't even remember his own name and the doctors said there was no cure. So Alena came to the beach when she needed to escape. Like now for instance. She sat in the sand as Genie came bounding back, stick in mouth. Alena threw it again and turned to watch the waves roll. All she wanted was to be free but the world had a way of keeping everyone down.

-Io-

"Come on Tethys. The water won't hurt you."

"I don't want to. I'm scared." Io sighed. He was currently standing in knee deep water, trying to coax his younger brother to put something in the water and not just stand on the dock.

"Tethys, please. I promise, I won't let it hurt you." The younger boy still refused. Io looked up at the boy. The twelve-year-old looked so similar to himself. Dark almond eyes, square jaw, mass of freckles and unruly black hair. He'd often been told how alike they look.

"Promise?" He asked. Io nodded, crossing his heart.

"I swear." Tethys nodded, coming to the edge of the dock. He sat down and tentatively let his feet dangle in the water. Io grinned and sat next to him. The bottom of his beige shorts were wet but he really didn't care.

"See it's not that bad." Tethys sent a glare at him.

-Alena-

Alena was still sitting in thought. The day was very nice and the sun was warm on her skin.

"Look who it is." Alena looked up to see Bailey's best friend Micah looking down at her. He was grinning, stormy blue eyes peering down.

"Oh. Hey Micah." She said. The male sat down next to her.

"How are you today Alena?" He asked. She gave him a look and he shook his head.

"Right, stupid question." He said. Genie returned and set the stick down, going to sit by Alena. Micah pet the dog as she lay down.

"Have you seen Bailey recently?" Alena looked down at her feet, her eyes lingering on her leather anklet. She and Bailey had made it when she was younger. Before her was sick.

"Yeah. I went earlier this week." She said. Micah nodded.

"How is he?" He asked. Alena couldn't help the sadness that swept through her.

"No change." _He can't even remember five minutes of a conversation. He's dying._ Micah nodded.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Alena wished everyone would stop saying that. There was a loud bell sounding and Alena had the realization she was going to be late.

"Oh no!" She cried. She scrambled up.

"I'll take Genie back. You better run." She said a tanks before taking off at a run. _Today sucks._

\- Io -

Io was back in the shallows with Tethys who was now standing with just his feet in the water. Io loved swimming and once Tethys did too but ever since the storm took their parents a few years back Tethys had been terrified of the water. Io thought it was a shame since their family had once all gone swimming together often. Tethys shouldn't be held back by this.

"See. You're doing great." Tethys offered a small smile. There was a loud bell and Tethys looked over at Io who was now studying shells.

"Io the bells are ringing." Io looked up, confused before it hit him.

"Oh crap. We're going to be late!" Io held out a hand to Tethys who took it and the pair began to run to the plaza.


	6. District 5 Pre-Reapings

-Kaiden-

Kaiden was running walking through the districts market place. Even today of all days it was sort of busy. She had no idea what she was looking for but she just loved to take a walk around sometimes.

"Kaiden." She looked up to see one of the shop owners, Mrs. Karmic, gesturing for her to come over. She walked over and the elder smiled at her.

"You look so lovely today." Kaiden smiled.

"Thank you." The old woman turned around.

"I have something for you." Kaiden raised a brow as she was handed a note.

"Who gave you this." The old woman gave her a knowing smile.

"I'm not supposed to tell." Kaiden scoffed and opened the letter.

 _Meet me by the statue in the square ~ Anonymous._

"well this is strange." She said. The old woman laughed.

"You should follow it." Kaiden nodded.

"Thank you." The old woman waved her off and Kaiden set towards the square. She was almost certain who wrote the note but she was cautious anyhow. The District was more alive today than usual and Kaiden knew why. The Hunger Games. Kaiden sighed. Most people hated the games but Kaiden didn't see the point. The Games would continue whether she hated them or not so why care at all? She wasn't going to live her life angry about something that she had no control over. _They're stupid any ways._ Kaiden made it to the designated spot and looked around, playing with the ring on her finger. She couldn't see anyone. She sighed and was about to turn back when a pair of arms encircled her waist causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Guess who." Surprise turned to laughter.

"Lucas. You scared me half to death."

-Lucas-

Lucas grinned as Kaiden turned to face him, smiling as well.

"Not completely to death? I'm losing my touch." Kaiden smacked his arm playfully but laughed anyway. Kaiden though she was so beautiful. Especially today. Her auburn hair was slightly curled and she had on a casual yet beautiful green dress that really made her eyes look browner.

"well you better shape up then." She said. Lucas shook his head at her. "Shall we be off?" She asked. He hooked pinkies with her and the couple began their walk to the plaza.

"Heard anything about the games?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No nothing other than that it's going to be big." Lucas nodded. He'd figured that already.

"Hey, stop glaring so hard. You're face'll get stuck that way." Lucas scoffed and shook his head.

"How do the games not bother you? They're barbaric." Kaiden shrugged.

"There's no point in being angry over something I can't control. The games will continue with or without my hatred."

Lucas would never understand.

"But really, how many times are you in there?" She asked. Kaiden shrugged.

"Enough that it matters. You?" Kaiden looked at the ground. They stopped walking.

"No. You can't be serious." Kaiden shook her head, taking both of Lucas's hands in hers.

"Lucas, if I get chosen you can't volunteer to go with me." Lucas frowned.

"Kaiden I-"

"Promise me Lucas. I don't want to lose you too." Lucas clenched his jaw but nodded reluctantly.

"Say it out loud."

"I promise." Kaiden gave him a small smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She then turned forward and they continued their walk, both filled with dread for what might happen.


	7. District 1 Reapings

-Tristan-

Tristan Cole felt that familiar weight in his stomach. He hated this time of year.

"If you keep scowling your face will get stuck like that." Tristan laughed, shaking his head as he poured himself a glass of scottch.

"I don't think that's how it works Mira." The old maid fixed him with a look.

"The games are going to happen whether you like them or not. Ruining a handsome face won't help anyone." Tristan had no response. Mira was right now matter how much he hated it. And whether he liked it or not it was time for the reapings. With a sigh he turned on the hologram where the reapings were already starting. The escort was completely white. Her hair, her skin, even her outfit was snow white. She wore an evening dress with golden accents around the collar and hem of the dress and had a golden snake curled around her bicep. She had gold highlighting high cheekbones and lining sharp eyes with surprising pink irises. She looked over the crowd before stepping up to the microphone.

"Hello wonderful citizens of DIstrict 1. Are you all excited as I am?" There was loud cheering coming from the crowd causing the escort to smile more. Tristan rolled his eyes. He wondered which unlucky children would be sacrificed this year.

-Morganite-

The escort smiled at them.

"This Quarter Quell is a very important one and as such some changes have been made to accommodate this. The full extent of this Quarter Quell's twist will not be announced until a later time and there will be no volunteering. The tributes will be chosen the traditional way." A murmur of disapproval swept through the crowd. Morganite frowned, suddenly feeling anxious. It's not like it'll be me. The escort waited for the crowd of teenagers to fall silent before bringing out the bowl filled with paper slips.

"Let's begin with the females." She reached into the bowl and Morgan felt her breath catch in her throat. The woman shuffled around the paper slips before finally choosing one. She very dramatically took it out and held it for suspense before opening it.

"Morganite Lazulite." What? Morgan felt like she couldn't breath. Her heart seemed to stop as hundreds of eyes turned to look at her and the crowd parted around her. Move. Remember to smile. She saw the peace keepers walking towards her and the escort looking at her expectantly. Morgan forced herself to take a breath before putting on her biggest smile and walking as confidently as she could up onto the stage. This isn't happening. The Escort smiled at her encouragingly as she stood next to her. She felt sick.

-Beckett-

Beckett could feel his blood racing in his veins. People were being reaped the traditional way? That meant there was a chance he wouldn't be going. The girl up on the stage was smiling but had a very stiff posture. What he wouldn't do to be up there.

"And now for our boys." This was the moment. He had to make it. Beckett crossed his fingers as the escort once again took her time picking out a slip of paper.

"Beckett Finley!" A smile instantly spread across Beckett's face. Yes! I did it! He was ecstatic as he walked up onto the stage. He was going to the games. He could see his parents smiling far back in the crowd of district members watching. Now all that stood between his and victory was 23 other people.

Hey Everyone! So We hope you are enjoying this! Thank you all for helping us to get over 200+ reads! This means a lot to us. We have a lot planned so ostay tuned! Thanks so much everyone!


	8. District 2 Reapings

p id="docs-internal-guid-4b5311bd-1bf0-6b05-5ecf-1aeb7da8a054" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-Mason-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Mason always looked forward to the games. He'd been a mentor for a long time and as such had helped many tributes to victory. This year was a Quarter Quell and that meant that the games would be even better this year. Mason himself had won the 100th Hunger Games in a glorious manner. He was was busy reminiscing when the broadcast screen turned to District 2./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A tall man in a brightly coloured suit with a flashy pin on the front walked out onto the stage. Fairly muscular and the colour of a lobster, the escort was about what Mason would have expected. Pale pink eyes surveyed the crowd of teenagers, a resigned looked flashed across his face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Good day District 2. Today as you all know is a very special day. The reapings for the 150th Hunger Games." The man halfheartedly addressed the crowd./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Mason had no idea why the escort seemed so indifferent. The games were a great thing, and this year, like many others, Mason was confident that District 2 would bring victory./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-Cobalt-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""As you all may be aware this is a very special Quarter Quell and as such some changes have been made. The full Quarter Quell twist will not be announced until later and all tributes will be chosen from a pool of all of those eligible. There will be no volunteering." The crowd erupted in angry whispers and complaints. Cobalt frowned. He would not let this stand in his way. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""First the males."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Cobalt's heart was racing. In just a moment his whole life could change. The man didn't look at all that pleased as he reached into the bowl. He wasted no time, simply grabbing a slip from the center./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Cobalt Collins." Cobalt was pleasantly surprised. He'd been raised to participate in the games and now he would have his chance. Putting on his best smile he confidently walked up onto the stage to take his place beside the red skinned escort who was looking at him strangely with something akin to pity. Cobalt turned back to the cheering crowd. He pumped his fist in the air and let out a shout. He'd finally get to take his place among his family and his father would finally notice him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-Lacie-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lacie watched the crowd cheer on the male tribute, Cobalt Collins. He was well known around the district. His family was extraordinarily influential as well as having had several victors in their family tree. As a hush lulled over the crowd Lacie was pulled from her thoughts. The escort reached into the bowl as he began to speak./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""And now the females." He glanced down at the name he had pulled from the bowl./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Lacie Prisca." Lacie didn't really know how to react. She looked to Taylor at her side and her friend was staring at her in horror. They unlinked arms and in a sort of daze Lacie walked up to the stage. The escort wasn't smiling either and he gently helped her up on to the stage. The crowd was wildly cheering but Lacie couldn't bring herself to smile. She could hardly process that this was even happening. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""District 2. You're tributes." The crowd cheered even louder and all Lacie could think is that this could not be happening./span/p 


	9. District 3 Reapings

-Alexandra-

Alexandra had resented the games even before she had been thrown into them. Now, after years of watching countless other children suffer through the same horrors she had, she loathed them. She was repulsed by the very idea of watching children kill each other for entertainment.

"Hello District 3." Alexandra was pulled from her thoughts by the soft, musical voice coming from her

The woman on the stage was very plain by capital standards. Her skin was a normal creamy white and her long, pale blonde, hair was gently curled. She was wearing a flowing white dress that was very modest. Alexandra smiled to herself. _That's my girl._ Angelica had always been a lot more modest than any other escort she'd known. She also shared Alexandra's hatred of the games as well as her desire to help the unfortunate children chosen for the games. This year would undoubtedly offer some unforeseen challenges but Alexandra was going to do all she could to help her tributes survive.

-Jack-

"As you all may well know, this year's Quarter Quell is quite different and as such some rules have been changed to address this. The Quarter Quell twist will not be announced until after the Reapings and three will be no volunteers allowed. The tributes will be reaped from the pool of all those eligible." Whispering voices filled the crowd assembled as the teen processed the news. Jack frowned, growing more nervous. The escort waited calmly for the crowd to quiet before continuing.

"This year we will begin with the male Tribute." Jack's anxiety over this was stifling. It felt as if the whole world was holding it's breath as she drew out a single slip of paper.

"Jack Cross." Jack was overwhelmed with shock. His name had been in there enough he shouldn't be surprised that it was picked but that possibility seemed like a bad dream. But now that it was real it felt like he'd been doused with ice water. The crowd had parted around him, every teen looking at him with sympathy.

"Jack Cross. Please come up to the stage." Jack had to go. He had no choice. There was no way he could run if he wanted to. Jack tried to get his bearings and began to walk up to the stage. Nothing felt real. The Escort gave him a sympathetic look as he stood next to her, light eyes glittering with sadness. Jack looked out over the crowd and his eyes met the panicked eyes of his sister. All of a sudden the reality of the situation hit him like punch, knocking the air from his lungs. He was going to the Hunger Games.

-Gabby-

Gabby was feeling more nervous now. She assumed everyone in the crowd must be feeling the same way though. She felt bad for the boy who'd been chosen. He looked so shocked and afraid. But now all Gabby could do was cross her fingers and hope it wasn't her name that got pulled.

"Gabriella White." Gabby didn't know how to feel. A million emotions ran through her head. Fear, Anger, Disgust mixing with the desire to run and hide and the knowledge that she wouldn't make it ten paces before the peace keepers caught her. Gabby was terrified but if she was getting sent to the games she would go her own way. She gathered her composure and after a moment walked to the stage. The escort looked sorry for her but Gabby focused her gaze on the horizon.

"District 3, Your Tributes." Gabby made a promise to herself as she faced the crowd. She would never compromise her beliefs for the games

Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the love we've been receiving for this story! It's awesome to hear from all of you and thank for communicating your love! I hope you enjoy it and keep your eyes open for the Vote coming up soon!

Have a wonderful life until next time!


End file.
